The Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project (DIDP) for the Duke Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) will translate the findings of the intervention-development studies detailed in this proposal for use by multiple consumers. Because of the diversity of our proposed Intervention Development Studies, each requires unique strategies for dissemination to different audiences. We propose a series of dissemination activities specifically tailored to research our three target audiences (researchers, clinicians and administrators, and older individuals and their families). In collaboration with the scientists from each IDS, we will determine the specific characteristics of that study's target audiences as well as the most effective dissemination methods for both content and style. The schedule below will guide the content of our dissemination efforts: (1) years 1 & 2 dissemination efforts will concentrate on continuing to disseminate findings from our previous Duke OAIC while planning future efforts; (2) years 3 & 4 dissemination efforts will be to finish disseminating previous OAIC findings and begin disseminating results from the studies proposed here; and (3) year 5 dissemination efforts will be concentrated on disseminating all findings from the proposed. Dr. Deborah T. Gold, Project Leader of the DIDP, has had extensive OAIC experience through her previous involvement as Core Leader of the Measurement Core and Project Leader of the major Intervention Study on osteoporosis for our earlier OAIC. She has participated in the dissemination efforts of the Duke ADRC and in the dissemination of Alzheimer's information to rural and minority elders. The DIDP will collaborate in part with the Duke Center for Living (DCL), a fitness and health management center that promotes primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention of health problems. The DCL's expertise with dissemination will combine with the OAIC's understanding about the special needs of the elderly. Because the DCL currently does not have targeted dissemination efforts for older adults, both Centers can benefit tremendously from this arrangement. In addition, dissemination efforts will be aimed at the regional and national audience that the DCL does not reach.